Soap Suds And Rosey Kisses
by lover101Kenny
Summary: All that was left was the soap suds in the tub and the kisses left on her body to indicate what went on that night.


**WOW! look at all the flammers I got in my last story, well here I am again, as promised to you flammers with another story ^^ For those whom did not flame, thank you for that. If you'd like to hear the song for this story I'll put the link up at the end of the story. Another Minato/Kushina/Naruto family fic. I'm hooked on the family-fics, what can I say? **

**Title: Soap Suds And Rosey Kisses**

**Summary: All that was left was the soap suds in the tub and the kisses left on her body to indicate what went on that night. **

***sheepish smile and shrugs***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Naruto, time for a bath!" A call come from a large house. It was fairly large indeed, much too big for only three people. But that was all who lived inside the house. A small boy, no more than three, was playing in the backyard, more effectively in the large hole he had dug. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was his name and presently, getting dirty with dirt and mud was his game. He didn't hear his mother call him into the house, he was too busy playing in the hole; nor did he notice the stars start to come out and the pink sky turning into an orange with dark blue and purple clouds. He hummed a tune and stopped once he heard footsteps.

He turned and looked up.

"_Naruto_."

Naruto gulped. The taller blonde crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

"What have Kaa-san and I said about playing in the dirt?" His tone was serious and demanding, yet calm and dominate.

Naruto gave off a guilty look. "To not to."

"That's right. Now, Kaa-san has been calling for you, I suggest you come out of the hole and get in the house." The father stood towering over the child. Naruto sighed, dropping his shovel and tried to climb out of the hole, he had difficulty until he Father helped him out. Naruto was indeed all dirty. He had dirt and dust in his hair and stuck to his body, his shoes were ruined and his clothes needed to be washed. The father smiled, shaking his head. He sighed, boys will be boys, he assumed. He held the todler's hand. Naruto would turn four this year, he would cut the child some slack but this would count as his warning.

Kushina was just about to call for her son when she saw her husband come down the hill in their backyard with their child.

"Minato..." she smirked. "What took you so long?"

Minato smiled back. "Nothing, love. Naruto needs a bath-"

Kushina laughed.

"-Did you draw him one?"

She nodded. "Upstairs, soap and everything is ready, I think we have some fresh towels in the closet."

Minato thanked her, helping Naruto take off his shoes, although that didn't help since he still tracked mud into the house. Naruto was small for his age and could slightly handle the stairs, but Minato still carried him, he wouldn't want an accident that would cause Naruto to fall and have him scrape his body. He carried the filthy child to the bathroom where lukewarm water was filled to the middle of the tub, bubbles were ready to be played with and Naruto was excited. Minato groaned seeing now he himself had dirt in his hair (probably from carrying Naruto) and mud on himself.

"Bathtime for me too, I guess."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as he undressed himself, only to fall on his bare bottom on the cold tiled floor.

Minato rolled his eyes when he was fully undressed he hopped in the tub, relaxing. He smirked every once in a while seeing Naruto try to undress himself.

"Do you need-"

"I can do it!" Naruto protested. He was at that age where he claimed he was a big boy and didn't want to be treated like a baby. Though it was mostly Kushina who babyed him, Minato would spoil him to a certain extent, but he would stop once he saw Naruto start to not appreciate the things he gave him. Naruto soon learned those tactics and began to appreciate his toys more. Still, even though he was papmered, he still demanded a little independence.

Naruto flopped and fondled around until he managed to get his shirt and pants off. His underwear was easy and soon he was stark naked. He tried to hop in the tub, but Minato caught him in mid-air before he could perform a cannon ball. Naruto gave off an embarrassed grin at his father, but Minato rolled his eyes setting Naruto gently in the tub. Minato stretched out his back and leaned up against the rim of the tub, the warm water relaxed his aching body. He had been hunched over his desk for a long period of time and it killed him. Not to mention he carried bundles of paperwork, not to say he was old because he wasn't, but paper adds up and actually weighs a lot more than you'd think. Scrolls were a pain too. Minato just wanted to relax his mind and forget all the stress in the world-

SQUEEEEEEEK

Water was squirted into Minato's face, alarming him.

"Ha, ha, ha. I got you, I got you." Naruto cheered. Happy that with he and his pal, the green, Gamabunta-looking frog and himself had accomplished in spraying water in his father's face.

Minato frowned, but smiled sweetly after thinking: _We'll he's only a child. And it was cute_.

"Come on, Naru-chan. Time to wash your hair." Minato instructed, lathering soap into Naruto's scalp and hair. Naruto sniffed at the air and smiled. His father was using the shampoo he liked. He'd be smelling like peaches soon. After Naruto's once dirty-blond hair was cleaned it went back to it's golden color. Naruto's body was scrubbed down and rinsed with warm water and he was soon clean head to toe. Though he did like getting clean he liked his squirt-frog better. Soon after Minato was washed up, he stood up and reached over for a towel. Placing one on the floor for support and to avoid slipping around and one for his waist. He tied a knot and turned to dry off Naruto. Naruto had enjoyed the short amount of time when the towel was scrubbing and his father started the game of:

"Where's the ninja?"

"Where's the ninja?" Minato smiled. "I can't find him anywhere" Naruto giggled, he loved this game. Once Minato was finished drying Naruto's hair he smiled, "There he is."

Naruto was wrapped in the towel with the hood and carried to his room.

"Stay here." Minato spoke softly. Naruto nodded, curling closer to the towel, becoming cold.

Minato entered the room he and his wife shared when he noticed Kushina brushing her hair and wearing the silk nightgown he loved to see her wear. He smirked at her and she noticed him in the reflection in her vanity mirror. She smiled back and winked.

"Is Naruto ready for bed?" She asked.

"No. I need to get him dressed. Will he be nursed tonight?" Minato asked.

Kushina nodded. "I'll get him dressed and ready for bed. I'm only going to nurse him for maybe ten minutes. He's starting to wean himself from me."

"Aw...so sad." Minato used his index finger to indicate a tear falling from his eye and Kushina smiled, shaking her head.

"You know I only do it for bonding purposes!"

"Still...he's three going to be four."

"So?"

"So...maybe it's time to quit?"

"You'd do the same if you were in my place."

"Prove it."

Kushina wrinkled her nose. "Do you want sex tonight?"

Minato threw his hands in the air for defeat. "You're right, I'm wrong."

"That's what I like to hear." She teased, walking out of the room. Minato sighed passionately. Kushina was the love of his life. He had never thought of girls like most boys did in their teenage lifes. He never looked at the perverted books his Sensei wrote (Okay, maybe once, but he said he liked the plot lines, he skipped the sex scenes) nor did he try and take an innocent peep at the girl's bath house. Kushina to him, was different. A true lady. She was tough as nails, she was courageous, she was daring, she was fun, she was all of combined and to top it all off, she was beautiful. He smiled, remembering the first time he coughed up the courage to ask her out. He was fifteen and she had turned fourteen. He smiled at her, confessed that he liked her and asked her out to a movie.

He received a couple of punches to the face and knocked through a window.

He was stupid and asked her out once again after his release from the hospital to a bowl of ramen.

"Guess she started to love me when I paid the ramen bill." He snickered.

Meanwhile, Kushina was in the rocking chair reading out loud to Naruto: Tale Of The Gutsy Ninja. While he suckled away on his "snack". Naruto loved flipping the pages and he loved having his mother read the story to him. She did all the voices correctly and didn't mind re-reading, not that he didn't like that his father read to him, but his mother was different and that was all he could explain for it to be.

When he became tired he would stop nursing and fall right to sleep in her arms. And that's what he did.

Kushina placed a small kiss on his forehead before tucking him into bed.

When Kushina returned to her bedroom she knew that all that was left was the soap suds in the tub and the kisses left on her body to indicate what went on that night.

* * *

**Short and sweet, satisfied flammers?**

**Review. Flames, if I get anymore, will just help me make another story ^-^**


End file.
